


Slow & Steady

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Gay, Glaryl, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, M/M, SO GAY, darlenn, daryl dixon - Freeform, ehhh, i'm sorry im so late, im done i swear, oml what, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Daryl, was that he had to take things super slow. Glenn was alright with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow & Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Im SO sorry I posted this a day late DX I was so busy on May 1st and never got to post so now here I am at 9:47 PM with class tomorrow and struggling. Hope you enjoy it anyways!

The thing about Daryl, was that he had to take things super slow. A major factor in the reason why he didn't have more than three girlfriends, and certainly no boyfriends. Glenn happened to be super shy and awkward about his crush on the Dixon, so he had taken to admiring the redneck from a far. 

At first, he didn't think the man would have anything to do with him. The 'I don't really like you but' comment really sealed the deal on that, but when he took a step back and looked at all the small things Daryl did, he realized that the man just had a funny way of loving people. It had taken Glenn a little while to realize that Daryl looked out for him a little more than he did the others, which really came out when the camp had been overrun with walkers.

When Glenn was kidnapped? Daryl was the one that was wordlessly checking up on him, not Rick or anyone else. He still remembered laying in his tent, and seeing Daryl unzip the side, just to make sure he was alright. 

It took until they got to the CDC for Daryl to make his next move. 

He was laying in the little bed, shivering because the heating had gone out in the room and the room had quickly grown cold. All of a sudden, something warm blanketed over him. He looked up just as Daryl left the room. The man's thick black blanket was draped over him, smelling just like him. Glenn smiled and buried his nose into the blanket.

It took until the middle of winter for Daryl to let Glenn hug him. But he really didn't start showing his affections until they got to the prison, and were safe. There would be times when Glenn would wake up in his cell and find a wild flower or rose sitting on his pillow, maybe once a week. There was one time that he didn't get anything for two weeks, and then one day just woke up with a flower crown sitting in his hair. He'd worn it for two days straight, before putting it with the wildflowers that he'd woken up to. 

When Merle died, it seemed to be a wake-up call for Daryl. One that reminded him that he could lose Glenn at any time, and he didn't want to waste any time that he could be spending with the happy go lucky Korean. After that, he started following Glenn on his runs more often, and even stood there, watching the kid wake up and making sure he was alright before he started his days.

Soon enough, Daryl started sleeping in the top bunk of Glenn's cell to stay a little warmer and a lot closer. Of course, he preferred the bottom bunk, would rather be there to protect Glenn and all, but he didn't want to disturb the guy or anything. So he worked with what he had.

One terrible winter night, he was awoken to Glenn sneezing and shivering below him. He wordlessly had gotten up and walked out of the room to retrieve his poncho. Glenn was wrapped in the thin blankets when he returned, and didn't hesitate to cuddle up to the blue eyed man when he offered. 

That was the first night Daryl ever slept with Glenn in his arms. That was the first time Daryl had ever woken up to a warm body in his arms and no reason to get up. And he vowed that it certainly wouldn't be the last.

The second time they did it, it was a week after the first time. The group had obtained some actual beds, and managed to move a queen sized bed into one of the cells, and Glenn had claimed it instantly. Moving the bed in, required for them to remove Daryl's bunk, and they were planning on moving him into a new cell, but to Glenn's surprise, the redneck came trudging along a few hours after sundown, changed, and cuddled up to him in the bed.

Daryl never hugged Glenn until he couldn't breathe until they saw each other in that train car. 

"D-Daryl?" Glenn had whispered.

"Glenn." Daryl rushed to him and scooped him up into a bone crushing hug, which scared the others half to death. Rick actually thought Daryl was trying to kill him.

After Terminus was blown up, Daryl pulled his pretty Glenn off to the side and hugged him close,"Hey Glenn?"

"Yeah?" 

Daryl leaned down and captured his lips in a soft, loving kiss, which spoke everything he had been feeling since day one. Glenn gasped and stood on his tip toes to kiss him better, arms wrapping around his neck and holding on so he wouldn't fall over. Daryl wasn't the perfect kisser, but it was perfect in Glenn's eyes. And vice versa.

Daryl never officially claimed Glenn until a new guy began flirting with Glenn.

"So, you want to go out to the lake with me tonight? Just you and me, and the stars and-" The guy leaned over like he was going to get a kiss or something.

"No. Dude, I don’t." Glenn protested, pushing him away and stepping back.

"But-"

Daryl came out of nowhere, walking up beside Glenn and sharing a quick glance. 

"Who are you?" The guy looked at Daryl in slight shock.

Daryl wrapped his arm around Glenn's waist possessively, and intertwined their fingers at the same time,"What’s it look like?"

"Oh uhhhhh" 

“His damn boyfriend, now get outta here before I feed ya to the walkers myself.”

The guy’s eyes widened,"I-I'm sorry." And he awkwardly walked off.

"Boyfriend?" Glenn beamed, leaning against Daryl.

"Thought you had caught on by now." Daryl stole a kiss from him,"Let me know if anybody else bothers you 'aight?"

"Got it." 

Sometime after Glenn and the incident with Nicholas and the dumpster, Daryl and Glenn were laying on a roof, looking up at the stars, pointing out little things that they thought were cool and stealing kisses, when Daryl finally said those magical little words that Glenn had been wanting to hear since the day they met.

"Hey Glenn?" Daryl turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Glenn turned his head to meet his eyes.

"I love you."

Glenn quieted, thinking for a moment, before crawling over the redneck and giving him a soft kiss,"I love you too."

"You've got no clue how long I've waited to say that." Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn and fit him to his chest, like he belonged there. 

"Why didn't you just say it then? You know very well that I love you."

"Just wanted to wait until the right time I guess."

But they never made love until after Negan almost killed them with Lucille. As soon as Daryl had Glenn in his arms, safe and sound and far away from the bastard that had hurt them both, he was laying him down and starting to take care of him. It was soft and loving, taking it slow because of Glenn's bruises and Daryl's gunshot wound.

Glenn had never been with a man before, and Daryl had only seen porn back in his younger years. Both were shy, and as uncertain as virgins with way too many insecurities to admit, but that wasn't stopping them. 

"I love you so much." Daryl murmured, cuddling Glenn close,"I was so scared he was gonna hurt you and..."

"I was worried about you too." Glenn kissed his wound,"I love you too."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Glenn felt tears in his hair, and looked up to kiss them off of his lover's cheeks.

"You're not gonna lose me, Daryl. We can get through this, just like any other thing. Hell, we can probably turn tail and run back to Georgia. Walkers have probably done decayed by now." Glenn kissed down to his lips,"Whatever happens though, you're not gonna lose me. I promise."

And when they were separated and reunited with the group and each other almost 100 miles away from Alexandria, in the safety of another group, Glenn cried and whimpered out,''I told you you're not gonna lose me."

Daryl smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him."I know I won't."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved! :)


End file.
